Revenge Of The Heart
by FullMetal101
Summary: When someone from Nightwings past comes back, what measures will she take to avenge someone she loved and lost. She vows to make him suffer if it’s the last thing she ever does.


* * *

A Pair of rich, Dark, Green eyes narrowed with a mixture of hatred, anger, sorrow, Jealousy and a hint of excitement as she watched her subjects come out of the Book store casually with what appeared to be a new book in hand, one a tall Dark haired Man and next to him a pale, petite looking women with long Dark purple hair, 

'Click'

'Click'

She adjusted her camera lens as to get a better shot of the almost Normal looking couple,

'Click'

She took a couple more shots of them, she then refocused her 35 millimeter lens solely on the dark haired man she watched from her van as they walked down the sidewalk passing oncoming people who were staring, a look of annoyance one the young woman's as the Man scolwed at evey guy that looked at herin the wrong way,heheld his arm around her holding her close as if he was her body guard but not to close, it was as if he were protecting her holding her away from the rest of the world as so no won could harm her, as if she were his. The young women had a small smile on her face so small you might not notice it. But every time the man would look at her she just shot him one of her glares and in return he would smirk slightly.

'Click'

'Click'

The girl took some more photos then wrote something down on a not pad she had as if she was checking something off, she waited in her van quitly and watched for a moment. she then brought her camera back up to her eye and watched as the Taller man Leaned down and whispered something in her ear,

'Click'

'Click'

She adjusted her lens once more with an unreadabul look spread across her face; she then zoomed in to get a clearer shot of the two,

'Click'

She then noted that the Women had a small smile spread across her pale lips obviously the man had said something Funny enough to be able to make the women smile seeing as how her smiles were a rarity, The man loved to see her smile but he loved even more knowing he was the only one that could make her do it,

She felt herself becoming sick at the site she was witnessing but kept the camera up to her eye with the same emotionless, clod, look an her face as if she did this sort of thing daily.

'Click'

They walked passed the van hardly even noticing it, crossed the street and mounted his motorcycle, she took a couple more pictures of him handing her the helmet and her griping him tight as to secure her safety he revved it up and they sped off home, she sighed then she cleaned her lens off and put her camera away she jotted some more down on her not pad, she then took out some muscle relaxers and a syringe she put the two in a small bag next to her camera ,she was just about ready, years had she been planning, waiting, watching, and now she was a just moments away from stetting her plan into motion.

* * *

It was 11:00 in the morning and the newly risin sun broke though the water and danced upon the now 27 year old Ravens Face, who was currently sitting Lotus position near the bay on there island relaxing, meditating and just enjoying her peace. But she couldn't help the small smile that played across her lips as she thought back to the events of the early morning.

**

* * *

**

**Flashback**

_Raven was reading a book she had recently bought on the roof of Titans Tower with her Long Pale Legs Hanging off the Edge enjoying the sunrise and of course being alone helped her clear her thoughts. She was the only one awake and she was thankful __for that, she didn't need Beast Boy or Cyborg's yelling at the moment and was content on keeping that way._

_But her thoughts were interrupted when she herd a noise coming from the entrance to the roof she turned her head slightly as to check to see who was awake she was expecting to find Beats boy running up to her and bugging her about some new game station he bought or Starfire asking if she wanted to exchange the Girl Talk, but surprisingly no one was there the door wasn't even open. She looked around once more to make sure she didn't miss anything then shrugged her shoulders slightly and went back to reading. A few moments went by with nothing But then she herd it again only this time it sounded like footsteps coming closer to her so she quickly turned her head around almost giving herself whiplash to be greeted with…_

_Nothing?_

_She let out a sigh of frustration, now she was getting annoyed she began to levitate in the air while searching for some from of life anywhere on the Towers Roof, but again nothing she crossed her legs still in the air and kept reading. Her story was Getting to the good parts she had been reading for awhile and was getting to the end so the climax of the story was about to hit her when…_

_"Ahhhhh…" She screeched as a pair of Strong arms rapped around her waist pulling her arms down to her sides so she was trapped the person pulled her down so fast that her book fell out of her hand and on to the ground. She quickly began to struggle against whoever it was that was holding her, until she heard a slight chuckle and knew immediately who it was and an annoyed but playful smirk spread across her Lips._

_"Nightwing put me down now before I decide to throw you off the roof!" she said in a mockingly sweet voice_

_"Oh come on Raves you no you like it when I hold you" Nightwing Smirked and held her tighter making sure she was snug up against his body._

_"Raves?" she flinched at the new nick name he gave her, he apparently had a new nickname for her everyday._

_"Now tell me'Boy Blunder' did you think of that all by yourself, or did you find that on some cereal box?" she asked titling her head slightly to the side so she could see his face._

_"Ouch that hurt Raves," He tookthe moment to move some of her long purple hair out of her face so he could see her more clearly then smirked again when she caught his eye._

_"But you have to admit you like it?" she smirked slightly at his comment._

_"Well…it is better then some other stuff you've' called me like, Rae-Rae, Ravo, Ravy, Rav-" But she was cut off when she felt him quickly but gently lower her back to the ground muttering something under his breath, Raven Smirked at her victory_

_"Ok Raves you win are you happy now?" Nightwing said as he crossed his arms over his chest._

_"Ecstatic" Raven began to smile at the look on his facebut stoppedwhen she saw the look he gave her when she did, so she turned her back tohimand put her hood up quickly._

_"Umm was there something you wanted to say or needed Nightwing?" raven asked blushing slightly and readjusting her now rumpled cloche._

_"Umm.. no not really I just wanted to make sure you were ok, although I did want to know if you would-" he stop mid sentence when he took a glance at the book now laying on the ground and a lopsided smirk began to make it's way onto his face. Raven with her back still turned to him didn't even notice when he bent down and picked it up._

_Hetook one look at the title and..._

_"Enjoy reading 'Littlie Women' Raves" at the mention of the title she spun around and came face to face with Nightwing that had a Small smirk on his handsome Face. Ohhow she just wanted to rip itright off._

_She chuckled slightly at the situation she was in then took a deep breath "Yes actually I do, and if you wouldn't mind I'd like it back 'Wonder boy,' Now!" she demanded sternly, the last thing she wanted was to let him know he was getting to her that was the last thing she would allow. But Nightwing had other plans._

_But he didfilche at the nickname but not enough for her to see, he then thought of an idea,_

_"Say Please." He stated simply, her jaw dropped and her eyes widened she just stared at him as if he were crazy. 'There is no way he is going to make me say please' she thought to herself._

_"And if I don't want to?" she said in the same tone he used with her._

_"Well do you want your book back or not?" his smirk growing by the seconded._

_"Ya know Nightwing if your ego gets any bigger your head might just pop, wont that be a sad day." She sad the last part with her mouth dripping with sarcasm._

_"Oh come on Raves Just say 'Please' its not that hard," Then he looked at her as if she was a five year old. "Do you need my help Raves? Look its easy P.L.E.A.S.E" he said as if talking to a child. Raven only scowled._

_"Listen I'm not going to get on my knees and beg you for it, and I also don't take pride in acting like a three year old so if you want the book that badly then I could care less if you haveit or not, do with it what you will I don't care." she finished and turned her back to him once more hoping he would get the idea. But he had again he hadother plans, he walked over to the edge and started looking at the book as if deep in thought._

_"That's great I would like it...but I don't think I'll keep it for very long." He stated and Raven slowly turned to face him._

_"What did you say? Now you're not going to keep it… well fine like I said I don't care what you do with it." She said and started walking to the door. But stopped when she heard him speak again._

_"Ya Beats Boy would enjoy this much more then me. I think he might already have a collec-Ahhh" was all he could get out because soon after he utter the words Raven had knocked him down and was desperately trying to grab the book out of his hands. They were so close to the edge as they were resulting she wound up on top of him Trying to ignore the smile that was on his lips and focus on the task at hand__Nightwing wanted to get the upper hand andhe tried to turn them over and in doing so he dropped the book over the edge and into the water. And so after another twenty minutes of her yelling at him about how he is to childish to do anything right and him slightly agreeing with her, he said sorry for the losing her book and In return Raven said she would only forgive him if he bought her another book, so that morning he took Raven out to the book store to by her a new book._

**

* * *

**

**End Flashback **

Raven slowly opened her eyes only to be greeted by the beautiful sun but for some reason she felt funny, but didn't know why. After awhile she decided to go back in side she was sure everyone would be awake by now and if they weren't then she would just have some of her tea, although she already knew were Nightwing was he was upstairs in the training room probably beating another punching bag to death. She sighed deeply at the thought of him, He had changed so much in these past years that she almost didn't recognize him, he had lightened up a on the whole obsession over villains thing and was much easier to talk to he had grown his hair out witch was now past his shoulders and witch Raven secretly adored! He was also much taller then he used to be, now every time she talked to him she had to look up as he towered over her, he had defiantly become much more muscular in his adult body and his face much more define, all and all Raven liked the change of that she was sure.

She sighed at the thoughts and began making her way back to the tower,

But along the way she herd something that sounded almost like Footsteps and Breathing coming from behind her she turned around slowly and saw nothing but a big bush she thought nothing of it untill she heard it again she figured no harm in checking it out but for some reason she was hesitant to go over, she looked around then back at the bush, she was freaking herself out she had tostop thinking like that she took a deep breath asshe thought about the logical this logically it was probably nothing. But then she stopped walking as another idea hit her, what if it was Nightwing? Yes that had to be it he was trying to scare her like last time. 'Ya right liked I'd let him.' she thought as she walked confidently over to the bush.

"Oh Boy Blunder! come out come out wherever you are!" she said sweetly. She then pushed the bush aside and…

"What?" she asked in bewilderment, there was nothing there. She then let a playful smirk spread across her lips. He's hiding. she thought

"Oh come on Robie-poo! You know I don't bite… just come on out and I'll- Ahhhhhmmmmmm" she never finished because as she started to turn around a hand clamped itself over her mouth and something sharp was put into her neck, she struggled trying to break free of whoever was holding her but whatever was put into her neck quickly made her go limp in her captures arms, she tried everything her powers, fighting back but it was as if she couldn't move but could see everything that was going on, she could feel whoever had caught her was now dragging her some ware, probably a boat, oh god there was nothing she could do she was no ware near help everyone was inside, soon everything for her slowly started to turn black, and all she could do was watch as her capture tide her arms and legs andloaded her into a blackbody bag and zip it up to secure her darkness.

Please someone help me...anyone!' she screamed in her mind hoping in some way someone could here her, only no one answered.

* * *


End file.
